Uncle Noah's Ark
"Uncle Noah's Ark" is a song first sung on Here Comes A Song. This song talk about Noah and his ark with his 12 animals. Song Lyrics A long long time ago As all you folks should know Uncle Noah, built himself an ark (Now that's a boat, folks.) For 40 days and nights The rain was quite a fright The animals nearly tore the ark apart The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cock-a-doodle doo The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (MEOW!) The little pig (oink) The billy goat (bah) The bull frog said biggest rain we ever had Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now The horses and cattle, and foul of the air Even the long eared donkey was there. (hehaw) The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cock-a-doodle doo All were there at Uncle Noah's ark The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cook-a-doodle-doo The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (MEOW!) The little pig (oink) The billy goat (bah) The bull frog said biggest rain we ever had Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now The horses and cattle and foul of the air Even the long ear, donkey was there. (hehaw) The ducks went quack The cows went moo The rooster cook-a-doodle-doo All were there at Uncle Noah's ark (But what about the unicorn?) All were there at Uncle Noah's ark Episode Performances *Haircut *Storytelling *History Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle Gallery UncleNoah'sArk-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Uncle Noah's Ark" Quack.jpg|''"Quack."'' Moo.jpg|''"Moo."'' CockaDoodleDoo!.jpg|''"Cock a doodle doo!"'' Meow.jpg|'Meow." Oink!.jpg|'Oink!" Baa,Baa.jpg|''"Baa, baa."'' Hee-Haw,Hee-Haw!.jpg|''"Hee-haw, hee-haw!"'' Noah'sArk.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" UncleNoah'sArk-SongTitle.jpg|Title Card JeffasUncleNoah.jpg|Jeff as Uncle Noah GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles on Uncle Noah's Ark GregQuackingasaDuck.jpg|Greg quacking as a duck JeffandAnthonyonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Anthony (wearing Silver) and Jeff (wearing Purple for the first time) mooing like cows MurrayWearingaRoosterHat.jpg|Murray wearing a rooster hat GregonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Greg and cat puppet cat JeffonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Jeff and pig puppet MurrayonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Murray and billy goat AnthonyonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Anthony and bullfrog TheWigglesandtheAnimals.jpg|The Wiggles and the animals PigandAlligatorPuppets.jpg|Pig and alligator puppets GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray playing ukulele TheWigglesandDorothyonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy SockPuppetDucks.jpg|Sock puppet ducks RhinocerosPuppet.jpg|Rhinoceros puppet MurrayandDorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandMurrayinAnimalHats.jpg|Murray and Greg in animal hats DorothyandGregonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandJeffinAnimalHats.jpg|Greg and Jeff in animal hats JeffandAnthonyinAnimalHats.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in animal hats TheWigglesQuackingasDucks.jpg|The Wiggles quacking as ducks GregandStuffedLeopard.jpg|Greg and stuffed leopard GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff UncleNoah.jpg|Uncle Noah being distracted TheWiggles,DorothyandtheAnimals.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the animals TheNonrealisticWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayandUnicorn.jpg|''What about the unicorn?'' UncleNoahandtheAnimalNoises.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow title card UncleNoah'sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Pirate ship title card UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Uncle Noah's Ark" (1998) UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray in 1998 prologue UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue2.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray Live Clips UncleNoah'sArk-ABCForKidsLive.jpg|A live clip from "ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" UncleNoah'sArk-1994Live.jpg|A 1994 live clip of this song. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Adapted Songs